


[Poem] Tell me a Story

by Nikkie2571



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I didn't write this one for class, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Normally, when we say our farewells before going to sleep, I'll say "I love you" and he'll say "I love you too" or "I love you baby boy" in response, but last night he said "I love you Nikkie" and for some reason that made my heart feel like it exploded, and... I couldn't stop myself from trying to get every drop of my feelings personified as words.So, here is a poem I wrote, not because I had to, but because I wanted to. Because I just couldn't help but want to express how I feel about the man I love in words for the whole world to see.
Relationships: Nikkie2571/Folken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	[Poem] Tell me a Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Folken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folken/gifts).



Growl, Hum, Gravel, Drawl  
The beat of boundless bass  
Soft and warm and endless words  
A tale, a path to sleep

Listen to these words, careful  
Your voice itself seems to say  
In the push of air, the rush of breath  
The meaning crystal clear

Tell me a story, I ask night after night  
And in the dark, you comply  
Characters brought to life with sound  
Until the words adjourn  
  
Deep is the voice that rings in my ear  
But hearty and light the laugh  
Talk, just talk for now  
For I listen as I love  
  
Say that you love me, I ask night after night  
And when I’m barely awake, you comply  
Even without touch your words coddle my heart  
And leave me wanting more  
  
Soft are the words that talk of me  
And softer still are you  
I miss you every second we are apart  
With every beat of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I actually showed this to Folken before I posted it here, though I did change one small thing in between
> 
> "say that you love me, I ask night after night" was originally "say my name, I ask night after night" but I realized that the newer line fits much better


End file.
